Mega Man Rebuilt
by steam66
Summary: A remake on the Mega Man franchise that takes darker, more violent tones than the classic series. Rated K for later death, some blood, and explosions, not to mention some destruction later on. Please Rate and Review WILL BE UPDATED DAILY FOR THE MOST PART, EXPECT DELAYS SOMETIMES. HIATUS IS OVER!
1. Proto Man

MEGA MAN REBUILT: CHAPTER 1

A STORY BY STEAM66

ALL MEGA MAN CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT CAPCOM

_**READY!**_

_A.D. 21XX_

_Light Laboratories, New York_

An elderly man stood over a work table, soldering electrical components into a mechanical frame. This man was Dr. Thomas Light, the most renowned roboticist in the United States. His corporation, Light Industries, built drones for industrial and military use. Robots of the day were classed as Mechaniloids, bots with only basic A.I. and bodies.

But today, Dr. Light felt that he was on the verge of breaking that- building a robot with human-like, sentient A.I. and personality. Lying on his work table was a nearly-completed frame, built with the height and general shape of a 15 year old boy. It had realistic synthetic skin and hair, and looked as if it was human, aside from the opened access hatch on the robot's chest. "There… finished." said Dr. Light as he wiped away some sweat. Dr. Light gently closed the hatch, turned to a panel plugged into the robot's head- and pressed the switch marked "Activate".

The panel lit up, and disconnected from the robot. Slowly, the solar core in the robot's chest began to power up, sending energy to the other parts of the robot. The electronic brain's OS began to boot up…

_LIGHT OS-IV V2.4_

_Copyright Light Industries_

_Beginning system check…_

_Power: 100%_

_Limbs: 100%_

_Main routines and subroutines: 100%_

_Main reactor core: …. 74%_

_All systems are go._

_DLN000. EXE system now activating…_

_DLN-000 now active._

Proto Man's eyes slid open. He looked around, and processed:

_I am in a room. I exist. Hooray._

Dr. Light tapped a button, which disengaged some clamps holding Proto Man down. Proto Man jumped off the table and looked at himself in a mirror on the wall. "I look…like a human." stated Proto Man. Dr. Light turned around and banged on a door. "Wily! You have to see this!" he exclaimed. The door opened, revealing a German man with bushy eyebrows and a prominent moustache.

"That's your invention? A mechaniloid that looks like a teenager?" Dr. Wily stated, clearly not interested. "Wily, he can think! Proto Man is not just a mechaniloid!" Dr. Light huffed. "What is he intended to do? Sit around and play video games all day?" said . "He's a prototype, Wily. Now stop being so rude to Proto Man here." Proto Man didn't really care about the conversation and had taken an interest in a set of chemicals.

Proto Man took a beaker and mixed the contents with another, creating a sort of glowy liquid that melted the glass beaker and dissolved on the floor. He turned around, only to see Dr. Light pointing at the liquid as proof that Proto Man could be a useful invention. "You two need to stop arguing." said Proto Man. "It really is stupid. Why not resolve it peacefully?" Wily appeared dumbfounded. "I have to hand it to you, Light, you really did build something interesting after all. But I have to go to bed now." said Wily, as he walked out of the exit. "Have a nice day!" Proto Man called after him. Unbeknownst to Proto Man and Dr. Light, Wily was in a really bad mood.

He drove home and stormed into a secret laboratory set up in his garage. There sat a frame. It looked almost like a teenager, in fact built from stolen Light Industries blueprints. It was nearly complete, like Proto Man was just an hour before. "Blasted Light beat me again, building a robot like that first…" murmured Wily to himself. He had an idea all of a sudden. Wily took a plasma cutter and modified it- not a cutter anymore, but a cannon- the type termed the buster.. He installed the buster into a spare arm, and replaced the frame's right arm with the buster arm, before attaching the buster's plasma intake to the power core of the frame through the arm, significantly increasing the power. Devious thoughts ran through Wily's head- he would show Dr. Light who was best, indeed.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Plot Thickens

MEGA MAN REBUILT: CHAPTER 2

A STORY BY STEAM66

ALL MEGA MAN CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT CAPCOM

_(lol just noticed the 21xx in the last chapter, sorry)_

_**READY!**_

_A.D. 20XX_

_3 months after Proto Man's activation_

"Are you ready, Proto Man?" asked Dr. Light to Proto Man as the latter stepped onto an experimental teleportation plate. "Ready as can be!" replied Proto Man, hefting the shield he was using in the experiment. "Okay… 3, 2, 1… Mark!" exclaimed Dr. Light, pressing a large button from behind a protective bunker. Teliron particles began to swarm around Proto Man, as his form slowly shimmered and dimmed, preparing for teleportation.

Suddenly, the teleportation plate began to spark from a panel. The particles began to wildly spin, and things around the t-plate were wildly flung into the air. "SHUT IT DOWN, LIGHT!" shouted Proto Man as he struggled to stay on his feet in the violent gusts. Dr. Light desperately tried to turn it off, but the t-plate no longer responded to commands. Proto Man had just enough time to glance at Dr. Light before he unwillingly teleported away. Just a half-second later a chair smashed into the t-plate, stopping the process. Dr. Light stared at the plate. If Proto Man had teleported a half-second later, he might have been still there… but now only Dr. Light remained in that room. Tears began to form in Dr. Light's eyes… his "son" was now gone, on his own in the world, assuming he didn't just land in an active volcano. Dr. Light hung his head and turned away, slowly walking away.

_1 day later_

Dr. Light had decided something. He would build another son. Proto Man was gone, and there was nothing he could do but start again. He had a problem though. Proto Man cost a fortune to build, and Dr. Light simply couldn't risk even making one more advanced robot in fears of running his company into a mountain of debts. Suddenly, Dr. Light had a stroke of inspiration. He pulled a design sheet out of a drawer in his desk and began sketching a design, one of a logging robot with cutters on his head…

_2 months later_

_Scientific Exposition Event (SEE), New York City_

Dr. Light was excited. He was dressed in his best clothing and was about to come on stage to introduce his new robots. "And now, Dr. Light of Light Industries!" shouted the announcer, to the great fanfare of the crowd. Dr. Light came on stage with a few work Mechaniloids pulling 6 large containers on-stage. "Let me introduce the newest in robot industry- the Robot Masters!" exclaimed Dr. Light as the crowd cheered, only to stop with a surprised gasp as the containers opened, revealing 6 robots, much more advanced than Mechaniloids but not as advanced as Proto Man was. Dr. Light began to introduce the robots.

_Cut Man, DLN-003_

_Cut Man can throw the_

_cutters on his head or fire the Rolling Cutters_

_in his right arm to easily cut down trees._

_He will aid forestry companies._

_Guts Man, DLN-004 _

_Guts Man can lift over 16 tons. He will be used in construction. Guts Man uses hydraulics instead of ball joints to allow him to lift that strong._

_Ice Man, DLN-005_

_Ice Man can freeze samples of material with his Ice Slashers. He can lift heavy ice with his claw arm to help rescue trapped explorers. He will be used in Antarctic scientific studies._

_Bomb Man, DLN-006_

_Bomb Man can throw Hyper Bombs that can blast through rocks. He is a mining robot and will work in tandem with Guts Man._

_Fire Man, DLN-007_

_Fire Man can use his Fire Storm to superheat steel quickly, foregoing the need for furnaces in the selected companies. However. Fire Man is not waterproof. Fire Man will work in steel mills._

_Elec Man, DLN-008_

_Elec Man is my greatest Robot Master so far. He will be used in disaster-response groups to provide electricity as a one-man power plant!_

At this, the crowd cheered, only to be silenced by a hushing gesture from Dr. Light. "I have one more to introduce. I'd like you to meet my robotic son, Rock.

A teenage boy stepped off the Light Industries truck and on to the stage. He looked human from a distance, but closer examination of his pupils pinned him as robot. He cleared his throat.

"Hi. My name is Rock. How are you all doing?"

The crowd went wild.

_2 months earlier_

_Somewhere in Vermont_

A few teliron particles, then more, and more- Proto Man materialized, confused. He looked left, right, and then sat down, hopelessness clouding his head. He could only think one thing- "I'm lost."

_The day of the SEE_

_Dr. Wily's garage_

Dr. Wily had a maniacal smile. Dr. Light's leave for the SEE had given him perfect time to finish his creation, his answer to Proto Man and that accursed Rock- how could Light beat him twice!?- His creation had black armor and a powerful buster. Wily smiled to himself as he placed a black and gold helmet on his creation. He stood back, and hit the ACTIVATE button. At that point, Wily knew he was a criminal. A new law prohibited the civilian creation of unlicensed and/or armed Robot Masters. Wily was breaking both of those laws by creating this.

The creation, resembling a teenage boy wearing black and gold battle armor, slowly awoke and stood up, looking at him. The Robot Master observed him with its red eyes, and spoke:

"Hey, Wily, want to go wreck something?" it said with a cocky grin.

"You just wait and you will get your chance, umm-" Dr. Wily thought for a second for a name, "Your chance, Bass."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. It Begins

MEGA MAN REBUILT: CHAPTER 2

A STORY BY STEAM66

ALL MEGA MAN CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT CAPCOM

_(A chapter focusing on Wily, yeah!)_

_**READY!**_

_A.D. 20XX_

_Approximately 2 months after the Scientific Exposition Event_

_Dr. Wily's secret Robot Factory, Pacific Ocean_

Bass strolled down the corridor, a grin on his face as he entered the main planning room where Wily stood. "Did you get the last of the plans?" inquired Wily, who was operating a computer. "Of course. I've never failed on a mission." replied Bass as he stuck a finger into the input port of the computer Wily was using. The computer promptly downloaded some information from his memory banks, and displayed the designs for a type of Mechaniloid called "Metool". Wily opened it's programming, and masterfully replaced the programming regarding the Three Laws of Robotics and who was the Metool's master. Wily then returned to the design tab and replaced the plasma cutter in the Metool's mouth with a cheap plasma gun that was fairly low power, before sending it to the factory's computer. "That's the last of the modified designs- all I need are Light's Robot Masters and I will be ready!"

_1 day later_

_Light Laboratories_

"Rock, would you help me with the loading trucks?" asked Dr. Light as he directed some Mechaniloids to help load the 6 Robot Masters in some trucks for the delivery to the selected companies. "Sure, let me j-" started Rock, only to be cut off by an explosion. Suddenly, a strange black-armored Robot Master ran into the room and opened fire on the worker Mechaniloids. It was a slaughter, and soon the Robot Masters were unprotected and shut down. Dr. Light and Rock had already hid themselves, and the black robot didn't seem to notice them. He raised his arm to his head- it had a built-in communicator- and started to speak. "Bass to Wily, I have your masters all ready to go." Dr. Light resisted the urge to gasp. Dr. Wily was behind this? Suddenly, they heard a repeating "wap-wap-wap-wap" noise that belonged to a hover engine. A red saucer-shaped personal transport slowly hovered in, a Wily insinga displayed on the side. The saucer lowered a claw that picked up the Robot Masters in their container, and flew away. Teliron particles surrounded Bass as he teleported away under his own power. Dr. Light and Rock waited until the wap of the saucer faded into the distance before coming out of their hiding spot.

"Wily is insane, Rock. If he can capture our robots that easily, no doubt he has a backup plan. The military won't be able to stop him, bullets can't even pierce your skin, Rock." stated Dr. Light, sweat running down his face. "There has to be something we can do, Doctor!" exclaimed Rock, his hands balling into fists. "There is. Come with me, Rock."

stated Dr. Light as he pressed a random spot on the wall, which depressed and revealed a corridor.

_Secret Chamber in Light Laboratories_

"Do you understand what this is, Rock?" said Dr. Light, showing Rock an object in a case. "It's a helmet, armor and- a buster!" exclaimed Rock. "They were part of a military project that I never finished. Now, I think they will find use- in you." stated Dr. Light in a serious tone. "Me? You're going to give me a buster?" "Yes, Rock. It's an insane gamble, but it just might work."

_4 hours later_

Slowly, Rock powered on and found himself atop an operating table. Dr. Light had just finished modifying him. Rock stood up and looked at himself in a mirror. He was wearing a helmet connected to his nervous system via infrared tech. His body was covered in a Metalium bodysuit and armor on his legs and forearms. There was an energy indicator on his right forearm next to a strange cowling on his wrist. "Focus on making a buster, Rock." said Dr. Light. Rock tried, and his right hand retracted into his armor, leaving the barrel of a buster. "I have uploaded some combat information into your memory banks, so try firing at some targets behind you." said Dr. Light. Rock did so, and hit the moving targets perfectly. "Good, I think it is time for you to take on your brothers and defeat Dr. Wily. You will be called a name which will inspire justice and strike fear into the cores of your enemies. I will call you- Mega Man!" exclaimed Dr. Light.

_END OF CHAPTER 3_


	4. Cut Man

MEGA MAN REBUILT: CHAPTER 4

A STORY BY STEAM66

ALL MEGA MAN CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT CAPCOM

_**READY!**_

_A.D. 20XX_

_Light Laboratories_

Dr. Light walked over to a console and tapped it. The console opened a large holographic projection displaying mugshots of the Robot Masters. "Wily has reprogrammed my Robot Masters to do his bidding, Mega Man. Select one to go after. Be careful, he's built a fortress for them in captured areas that are chock full of enemy robots! Remember, you can copy the weapons of defeated Robot Masters." stated Dr. Light. Mega Man looked over the Robot Masters and their specifications. "I'll start with Cut Man, Doctor." said Mega Man. "Good, step onto this t-plate. I've perfected the designs…" Dr. Light trailed away, seemingly hiding something. Mega Man only took a confused glance as he stepped onto the plate. Dr. Light pressed some buttons, and Mega Man suddenly compressed into a funnel of teliron particles and warped away.

_Lumber Mill turned Fortress, Illinois_

Mega Man warped in and looked around. He was in some kind of lumber mill, with the wood cutting machines still operating, busily slicing and dicing logs. Mega Man took a step forward, to be met by a small helicopter robot known as a Blader. It looked at him and proceeded to dive at him at high speed. Mega Man activated his buster and fired at the Blader, but missed. The robot struck him and cut his arm with its helicopter blades as it flew up, preparing to strike again. Mega Man fired once more, striking a direct hit. The Blader exploded and dropped its energy core. Mega Man picked it up, and watched as it was drained of energy which flowed into his core. His auto repair systems instantly fixed the cut. "That certainly helps." said Mega Man, continuing on his way.

Mega Man climbed a nearby ladder and destroyed some cannons on the wall, before climbing another ladder, blasting a Blader patrolling nearby. Mega Man saw a door at the end of the hallway and ran toward it… only for the floor to collapse and drop him onto a conveyor belt that was inactive. Suddenly, Mega Man heard a plasma buster discharging. He jumped and avoided a plasma bullet. As Mega Man turned around, he saw a green humanoid robot wearing a full-head helmet with a red eye on the visor. It was a Sniper Joe, a military robot. Mega Man's blood ran cold. If Wily had the plans to military robots- Mega Man didn't want to think about it. The Sniper Joe started to again, but Mega Man fired his buster and struck the robot square on the head, killing it.

Suddenly, the conveyor belt started to move. The lights turned on just as the Sniper Joe's corpse was bisected by a saw blade rolling along the belt. Oil sprayed everywhere, splattering all over Mega Man. Mega Man turned and ran, but the saw blade was gaining on him. He suddenly had an idea, and turned to face the saw blade- actually running toward it! Mega Man jumped at the last moment, letting his momentum assisted by the conveyor belt carry him over the blade. "Whew… almost got sliced there…" sighed Mega Man in relief. "Too bad you'll be sliced for REAL now, Mega Man!" said an all-too-recognizable voice, programmed into Mega's memory banks. Suddenly, the conveyor belt started to move, minus the sawblade. An orange figure dropped down- it was Cut Man!

"Cut Man… please come with me… you're not evil!" pleaded Mega Man. Cut Man simply stared with his inhuman, perfectly circle eyes. Without warning, he grabbed the shears on his head and launched them at Mega Man, who dodged them with ease. He got a feeling that Cut Man wasn't the smartest at fighting. Mega Man fired his buster and hit Cut Man, who visibly flinched when he hit him. Mega Man kept up the assault, and soon the heads-up display on his buster showed that Cut Man had about half his power left. At this point, Cut Man fired 5 cutters from his arm. Mega Man dodged 4 of them, but one of them hit Mega Man's right leg- directly in the joint motor. Mega Man dropped onto his knee, unable to walk as so... Cut Man smiled as he readied a final attack. He raised the cutter arm to Mega Man's head- and fired.

_Click._

Cut Man had a confused expression. He was out of cutters? His confusion turned to panic as Mega Man raised a buster to Cut Man's head. Mega Man fired, and Cut Man was thrown across the room. Mega Man crawled over and touched Cut Man's head shears, copying his weapon and draining his dead body's energy, repairing his leg. As Mega Man got up, he noticed Cut Man's body flashing. Mega Man, stepped back as Cut Man exploded into many blobs of plasma that dissipated in mid-air. Mega Man looked down at his hands- they were covered in oil, Cut Man's oil. How much more would he have to spill before the world was safe from Dr. Wily's maniacal plot? With a sigh, Mega Man teleported back to Light Laboratories.

_Wily's Robot Factory, Pacific Ocean_

"Curses! He did away with Cut Man!" raged Dr. Wily. He turned towards Bass. "When he arrives at Elec Man's location, be there to fight him." ordered Dr. Wily. "Finally I get to fight Mega Man! He won't survive this…" said Bass with a cocky grin, as he teleported out.

Dr. Wily turned on the TV and watched as Guts Man smashed some things at a building site in New Jersey. "This new electric generator is so powerful! I like it!" said Dr. Wily to himself.

_Dr. Wily's Generator Room_

Tortured screams resounded through the halls….

_END OF CHAPTER 4_


	5. Elec Man?

-MEGA MAN REBUILT: CHAPTER 5

A STORY BY STEAM66

ALL MEGA MAN CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT CAPCOM

_**READY!**_

_A.D. 20XX_

_Light Laboratories_

Mega Man teleported in, slightly dried tears adorning his cheeks. "Doctor… Do we really need to kill the Robot Masters?" he asked, removing his helmet. "Wily has done horrible things to their minds… they are suicidally aggressive. The sensor data indicates that Cut Man self-destructed to try and take you down in his death throes. The only thing we can do is destroy them… I wish as much as you that they could be repaired, Mega." said Dr. Light, turning back towards the holographic display. "Then we have to hurry, Dr. Wily could be attempting an assault with the Robot Masters right now!" Mega Man exclaimed, popping his helmet on. "I'll head to Elec Man's fortress now." said Mega Man as he stepped onto the t-plate. Dr. Light pressed a few buttons and touch displays, and Mega Man teleported out.

_Nuclear Power Plant, Oregon_

Mega Man teleported in and almost immediately fell off the thin gangway he was on- suspended above nuclear waste. "Man… this power plant couldn't have run one day before OSHA condemned it." he stated, looking at all the faulty equipment and a rusty pipe collapsing into the nuclear waste. All of a sudden, his systems started an internal alarm. Mega Man quickly read the heads up display in his mind-

_Warning- radiation above safe limits. Total system destruction will occur in 08 minutes._

Mega Man's eyes widened. If he didn't defeat Elec Man within 8 minutes, he'd be a radioactive pile of cervatium armor and circuits. Mega Man rushed forward along the gangway, entering a room. A small security robot called a Spine drove toward him. He shot at the robot- only for his plasma buster's shots to simply deflect off of it. With a worried look, Mega Man simply jumped over the robot and ran past. _If Wily can put armor on that, God knows what he could do with a bigger one…" _he thought. Mega Man shot a few Bladers overhead as he jumped up to a ladder and climbed it. Mega Man heard a buzzing and looked overhead to see bolts of electricity turning on and off, obstructing his path along the ladder. Mega Man carefully timed his climbs when the bolts shut down, and made it to the top.

Suddenly, a gate shut behind him and a black figure teleported in. It definitely wasn't Elec Man. The robot had red eyes and a black and gold armored frame, complete with buster. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Mega Man, aiming his buster. "Bass. I'm here to kill you, and I'll like it." said Bass. Suddenly, he fired a rapid fire barrage of shots at Mega Man, who couldn't get out of the way. Every shot cost half a point on his energy meter, and he was quickly approaching half energy. Mega Man fired his buster in a burst of three shots, hitting Bass. However, the black robot only took minor damage, taking about a tenth off his energy bar. Mega Man started running to dodge shots, visibly annoying Bass. Suddenly, he understood. _The recoil from his buster forces Bass to stand still while firing… If I can get a shot in with the Rolling Cutter, he can't dodge it- I can finish this battle!_" thought Mega Man. His buster suddenly changed shape into a cutter launcher. "What are you doing!?" exclaimed Bass. He obviously didn't have a Weapon Copy System, thank god. Mega Man fired the cutter, Bass unprepared for this.

_SHLINK._

Bass's buster dropped off his arm and exploded. "You piece of waste… I'll KILL you for this! Not today, but very, very soon.." hissed Bass as he teleported away. Mega Man's sensors indicated that Elec Man was nowhere to be seen, but they also indicated that he had 30 seconds to live unless he teleported out. Mega Man hurriedly did so and warped away.

_Light Laboratories_

Mega Man teleported in, a smile on his face. He had countered an evil robot- and hadn't killed a Robot Master. "Dr. Light… I had to fight this black robot that was nearly my equal… We might have to step up our game." Mega said.

_Wily's Robot Factory_

"Why you little p-" Wily fumed, only to be shushed by Bass. "No sweat old man, I'll off him sooner or later." Bass said, although it was clear that he was angry too. A small robot waddled past, and Bass gave it a hard kick, smashing in the robot's head. It quickly expired, and Bass dumped it down a nearby garbage chute. "Bass. I'll give you another chance if Mega Man defeats a few more of my Robot Masters. But I need to upgrade you with these." said Wily, showing Bass some chips containing the weapon data of Cut Man and Elec Man. "These will let you use the same weapons Mega Man will." Wily said. Bass's head filled with thoughts of dismembering Mega Man with the Rolling Cutter, and he smiled. "I like it!" he said.

_END OF CHAPTER 5_


	6. Bomb Man

-MEGA MAN REBUILT: CHAPTER 6

A STORY BY STEAM66

ALL MEGA MAN CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT CAPCOM

_**READY!**_

_A.D. 20XX_

_Captured Military Base, Indiana_

_Location of Bomb Man's lair_

Mega Man teleported outside a turret emplacement, which was searching the area for targets. It began to turn towards him, but was destroyed with a buster shot before it could open Man approached the locked door, but discovered that it was impervious to his shots. He pulled off a ventilation cover and crawled in. _Why does every military base have huge air vents? It's not like they WANT people breaking in. Something doesn't feel right here… _Mega Man thought as he crawled through the vent. All of a sudden, he heard something running. Peering through a cover on the vent, he saw 8 Sniper Joes running by. _This place is full of Sniper Joes- better be careful, if one sees me it'll send an alarm! _Mega Man thought to himself, careful to make no noise while moving through the vent.

The vent came to a stop in a restroom, in one of the stalls. Mega Man dropped down and walked up to the door, slightly opening it. There were some Sniper Joes out on patrol through the corridors. They seemed to be quite low on battery, moving sluggishly. It seemed that Bomb Man was forbidding them from recharging their power cores, as that would mean taking them off patrol while their systems recharged- making a gap in the defense. One of the Sniper Joes leaned against a wall, its red eye dimly gleaming as it entered sleep mode. Mega Man took the opportunity to slip past. He followed another Sniper Joe, waiting for it to stop and rest. _That was a bit too easy… _he thought. Mega Man entered a gate and stopped cold. Standing with its back turned to him was a very advanced type of Sniper Joe known as a 01 Joe. This one had rank markings indicating his status as a lieutenant. Mega Man took aim and fired. The 01 Joe whipped around and blocked the shot with it's shield. It's red eye flashed as it raised it's buster. The 01 Buster began to flash and glow. Mega Man took a step back. 01 Joe aimed- and fired. The massive fireball raced towards Mega Man. He had barely enough time to jump over the shot. The 01 Joe aimed again- there was no way Mega Man could dodge it.

_Click._

01 Joe stared at it's buster in confusion. The buster was venting heat rapidly, but it still needed time to cool down from the charged shot. Mega Man fired his buster at the 01 Joe. It exploded in an oily mess. Mega man proceeded through a second gate into a square room. Mega took a step forward, only to stop at a hissing noise. He looked down- and saw a shiny black bomb sizzling at his foot. Mega Man jumped back as it exploded. Suddenly, Bomb Man dropped from the ceiling, holding a bomb in his left hand. Unlike with Cut Man, Mega Man could take a good look at Bomb Man this time.

Bomb Man had yellow legs and head. His body was a black sphere, with ball joint connectors and a serial number. His pupils were simple camera irises attached to perfect circle eyes with gray metal eyelids. His right arm had a bomb launcher built in, fed by a bomb reserve in his back. Bomb Man spared no time in introductions and immediately jumped, firing a volley of Hyper Bombs at Mega Man. Mega jumped back and barely avoided the concentrated detonation of the bombs. _Those bombs are powerful, but the blast radius is small… It looks like Bomb Man's trying to trap me against a wall! _he thought, analyzing Bomb Man's battle plan. Mega Man promptly ran under Bomb Man once he jumped again, allowing the yellow Robot Master to sail over him. Mega Man fired several shots at Bomb Man once he landed, extensively damaging the suicidally aggressive Robot Master. Bomb Man hissed with fury and suddenly changed his battle plan, charging at Mega Man with bomb in hand. Quickly thinking, Mega Man switched to Rolling Cutter and fired it into Bomb Man's bomb, detonating it in his hand. Bomb Man exploded in a thick shower of plasma and internal circuits melting in the heat of the explosion. Mega Man picked up the only intact arm of Bomb Man and copied his weapon, adding Hyper Bomb to his weapon systems. Mega Man sighed and took one final look at the remains of Bomb Man before teleporting out.

_Military Intelligence Agency,_

_location CLASSIFIED_

"And who's this "hunter-killer" robot, exactly?" a figure dressed in a black suit asked, addressing a man working at a computer terminal with several others. "The robot's name is Rock… but Light's been calling him Mega Man. He's serial number DLN-001." the man replied, as the computer terminal showed a photo of Rock taken by a hacked security camera in Light Laboratories. "I want Light questioned about this tonight. Send out some troopers to his laboratory and make sure Rock's there too." the figure commanded. "Yes sir.." said the man, accessing the computer and filing the new order.

END OF CHAPTER 6


End file.
